


Oops?

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Limerick, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Poetry, Porn, Sexual Humor, accidental facial, double dactyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Two poems about the same "incident"- silly things can happen during sex, and one of them happened to Steve and Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Steve's Dactyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> For Marvel Trumps Hate 2020!
> 
> First half of Sineala's win!
> 
> She requested a funny porny double dactyl. I decided the limerick was an additional need.

Slippity Smackety  
Captain America  
Phallicly prominent  
Slid out of place

From between two asscheeks  
Involuntarily  
Coming in no control  
On Tony's face


	2. Tony's Limerick

While engaging in sex with Steve  
There was a sight Tony couldn't believe  
A generous cock  
Out of its dock  
Coming without its owner's leave


End file.
